Découvrir de nouveaux horizons
by Storiesmania
Summary: Petit recueil pour la nuit du fof qui parlera d'Harry, de son voyage et de quelques aventures qui le mèneront au bonheur et à un amour réciproque qui le comblera sans doute :D (Time travel)
1. Ils te voient dans mes yeux

Note:

Texte écrit pendant la 114e nuit du Fof du 5/10/19 sur le thème Maman.

* * *

Ils te voient dans mes yeux...

\- Ils te voient dans mes yeux tu sais… murmure-t-il assit devant une pierre tombale, la paume de sa main posée dessus. Severus me hais pour ça, je lui fais chaque jour penser à toi, son amour perdu. Albus quant à lui reconnaît là sa petite protégée qu'il considérait comme son enfant même s'il ne te l'a jamais dis. Minerva c'est pareil. Sirius… N'en parlons pas… Même Remus parfois me compare à toi sans le faire vraiment exprès… J'aurais aimé te connaître… Comprendre pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que je suscite autant d'émotions contradictoires quand je porte mon regard émeraude sur les autres ? Pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas simplement me voir en temps que Harry ? Je t'aimes tu sais maman, mais j'aimerais que pour une fois, une seule fois dans ma vie, personne ne me compare à toi ou à papa. Je voudrais simplement être moi ! J'en ai assez de devoir être le parfait gamin du couple Potter ! Marre d'être le sauveur du monde ! Je voudrais avoir un endroit où on ne me connaîtrait pas ! Et où je pourrais avoir une famille qui m'aime vraiment… Est-ce trop demandé maman ? J'en suis a m'interroger sur mon destin et si je ne ferais pas mieux d'en finir tout de suite, ici et maintenant… J'ai ce qu'il faut après tout…

Sur ces derniers mots, il sort de sa robe de sorcier une fiole dont le contenu ne fait pas douter vu la teneur des termes employés par l'adolescent qui sent soudain une main froide mais douce, bloquer son poignet. Il entend ensuite une voix qu'il n'a pas souvenir d'avoir entendu mais qui lui semble familière, et très triste :

\- Harry mon poussin je t'en pries ne fais pas ça… Je ne t'ai pas sauvé pour que tu meurs ainsi.

\- Maman ? Mais… Comment tu…

\- La magie m'envoie pour t'empêcher de faire une bêtise mais aussi pour venir en aide à quelqu'un qui est aujourd'hui mort mais a passé une vie terriblement vide malgré son boulot qu'il adore. Il n'a jamais rencontré celui qui lui fallait et aujourd'hui à ce moment de ta vie où tout est si flou, tu peux choisir de découvrir de nouveaux horizons plutôt que de mettre fin à ton chemin. Il a besoin de toi autant que tu te sens vide car tu ne le connais pas. Alors, veux-tu sauver cette âme et la tienne ?

\- Oui ! S'il te plais. Je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir sauver les gens mais je penses que je serais plus utile dans le passé qu'ici.

\- Très bien mon petit. Bonne chance. Je t'aimes.

\- Moi aussi maman, dit-il avant de basculer dans un tourbillon de magie qui le rajeuni de sorte à ce qu'il n'a plus que 9 ans et le dépose dans un lieu parfaitement inconnu.

Perdu et sans baguette magique ni lunettes, même s'il n'a pas l'air d'en avoir besoin, l'enfant erre dans les rues. Au bout de plusieurs heures à marcher ainsi dans le froid, il s'effondre dans la neige de cette fin de Novembre 1895 et sa magie file chercher de l'aide. Elle arrive à en trouver dans un petit manoir paisible non loin de la en la personne d'un couple ayant l'apparence de quarantenaires. En sentant la panique de l'énergie assez jeune ayant passé les protections de leur domaine, ils décident de braver la neige et le froid en enfilant leurs plus chauds vêtements et s'équipant de sorts de réchauffement avant de se lancer derrière leur étrange guide qui les mènent à un petit garçon.

\- Nous devons vite le ramener à la maison Nicolas. Il va mourir gelé sinon ! s'exclame la femme dont les longs cheveux noirs cachent ses yeux bleus emplis d'inquiétude.

\- Je m'en occupe ma chérie, prend les devant, il va avoir besoin de soins, répond-il en prenant doucement l'enfant dans ses bras, le trouvant trop léger pour son âge.

Il emboîte ensuite le pas de son épouse et une fois dans la maison, il ne prend pas le temps de se dévêtir, il amène de suite sa charge à une chambre pour l'examiner. Il découvre plusieurs choses inquiétantes dont une sous alimentation ayant longtemps duré, mais également les conséquences d'un changement d'époque irréversible portant la marque de Magia.

\- Nous prendrons soin de ton jeune envoyé protectrice des sorciers. Nous allons le remettre en état, murmure-t-il en constatant ceci avant de traiter un à un les problèmes du garçon.

Ses mots sont suivis par la fin du mauvais temps et des rayons de soleil viennent caresser les joues du patient inconscient du fait qu'il a maintenant un foyer sûr avec deux personnes merveilleuses se souciant de son bien-être et qui, avec le temps, deviendrons ses parents.


	2. Un bon repas en famille ?

Note d'auteur:

Texte écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du Fof du 5/10/19 sur le thème dîner.

Veuillez noter qu'il est possible que les chaps suivant apparaissent hors nuit du fof :D

* * *

Un bon repas en... famille ?

Cela fait maintenant quelques semaines qu'il habite chez eux et il s'y sent étrangement bien. Comme si sa vraie place avait toujours été celle-ci. Le couple est absolument charmant et contrairement aux Dursley avec qui il partage un lien du sang, ils s'occupent vraiment de lui bien qu'il les surprend souvent en leur disant des choses qu'il ne devrait pas connaître à un si jeune âge notamment concernant la pierre philosophale ou encore des sortilèges assez poussés, comme le Patronus. Ils finissent alors par lui demander d'où lui viennent ces connaissances et il leur explique rapidement les grandes lignes afin d'éviter de risquer de rendre le futur encore pire que lorsqu'il l'a quitté. Cela trouble beaucoup Nicolas qui s'interroge sur le pourquoi la magie l'a envoyé chez eux, jusqu'à ce que l'enfant mentionne le mage noir et l'horcruxe présent dans sa tête.

\- Nom de dieu ! Par la barbe de Merlin ! Une chose aussi terrible dans un enfant… Quelle horreur… En tout cas, ici tu n'as rien à craindre. Ta cicatrice n'est plus là. Le morceau d'âme a été désintégré durant le changement d'époque, explique-t-il à son protégé.

\- Génial ! Vous imaginez pas le nombre de problèmes que ça m'a causé dans ma vie…

\- Et dire que tu avais 16 ans en quittant ton époque… C'est terrible tout ce que tu as déjà vécus, dit Pernelle, venant enlacer le garçon avec tendresse lui caressant les cheveux.

Ému par la compréhension et la gentillesse de ce duo atypique, le plus jeune fond en larmes dans les bras de la femme qui lui murmure des mots tendres et rassurant. Il se calme au bout d'une bonne heure, s'endormant dans cette étreinte si douce et réconfortante. Elle sourit en voyant ceci puis va le coucher tandis que son mari commence à tourner en rond dans le salon, réfléchissant intensément à quelque chose. Quand elle le rejoint, elle le voit toujours en train de faire ça et l'arrête dans son énième tour, se plantant devant lui, son regard bleu perçant le sien marron et perdu ailleurs.

\- Chéri, qu'est-ce qui te travaille autant ?

La question le ramène sur terre et il dit :

\- Et si nous l'adoption Pernelle ?

\- Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ?

\- Oui, après tout nous savons nous occuper d'un enfant et nous avons les moyens. Je ne supporterais pas de le voir placé dans un orphelinat et je sais que toi non plus.

\- Tu es conscient de toutes les démarches qu'il faudra faire ici et en France ?

\- Bien entendu, mais je préfères le casse-tête des procédures d'adoption plutôt que de laisser les services sociaux le mettre n'importe où !

\- Hum… Oui, tu as raison. Mais tu crois qu'il acceptera ?

\- Il te considère déjà comme sa maman Nel. Il t'a déjà appelée comme ça il y a quelque jours et tu n'as même pas remarqué, tu as simplement répondu naturellement.

\- Eh bien… C'est vrai que je suis déjà très attachée à lui. Alors, oui, je suis d'accord.

\- Merveilleux, dit-il avec un doux sourire. Tu veilles sur lui pendant que je vais faire les démarches en France mon coeur ?

\- Bien sûr, files, dit-elle, retenant un rire en voyant son mari habituellement si calme, bondir dans tous les sens en se dirigeant vers leur cheminée.

Il disparaît quelques instants plus tard dans les flammes vertes pour ne revenir que bien des jours plus tard sans que Harry ne sache vraiment ce qu'il est en train de se passer. Ce n'est que lorsque Pernelle lui présente un acte de naissance tout neuf et des papiers provenant du MACUSA, qu'il comprend enfin.

\- Oh… Vous… Vous voulez m'adopter ? Vraiment ? demande-t-il en contenant difficilement ses larmes de joie.

\- Évidemment mon petit, sinon nous ne te demanderions pas ton avis pour tes prénoms, si tu veux en changer du moins, dit Nicolas en venant le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Hum… Faut que je réfléchisses. Je peux voir ceux que vous avez mis sur l'acte de naissance ? demande l'enfant avec un doux sourire.

Pernelle le laisse alors examiner davantage le papier et voit inscrit dessus :

« Harry Lucka François Flamel né le 25 Novembre 1986 de parents inconnus, adopté le... »

\- C'est joli, j'aime beaucoup. Cela vient d'où le 2e prénom ?

\- C'est en rapport avec la chance que tu as eus de tomber sur nous plutôt que d'autres. L'homme à qui nous avons parlé de toi nous a fait cette remarque à la fin de notre récit. On a pensé que ce serait adapté, explique la femme.

\- J'adore ! Pourquoi il est pas entièrement rempli ?

\- Nous avions besoin de ton accord pour la dernière étape car nous aimerions t'adopter par la magie et le sang mon petit. Tu prendrais donc certains de nos traits physique et tu apparaîtrais sur notre tapisserie familiale.

\- Donc je serais vraiment un Flamel ?

\- Oui, si tu le veux bien.

\- OUI ! dit-il, bondissant de joie.

\- Merveilleux, déclare le couple en souriant. Nous allons devoir t'emmener au MACUSA pour le rituel et ensuite nous irons dîner en famille d'accord ?

\- Super ! On y va ? J'ai hâtes !

\- On voit ça mon grand, doucement met ton manteau d'abord, dit Nicolas en le voyant foncer dehors avec simplement un pull et un pantalon.

\- Oups… Désolé… répond l'enfant en allant récupérer le vêtement.

\- Allez, viens ici chenapan, nous prenons la poudre de cheminette.

\- Oh… D'accord, dit-il, un peu moins enthousiasme, avant d'aller rejoindre les adultes, tendant à chacun une main tout en entrant dans l'âtre.

\- Hall du MACUSA, prononce distinctement Nicolas en lançant la poudre dans le feu.

Ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard les voilà dans l'impressionnant hall qui n'a rien à voir avec le Ministre de la magie Anglais et Harry s'émerveille à chaque chose nouvelle qu'il voit, entraîné dans les couloirs par les deux adultes. Un peu plus tard, une voix d'enfant s'exclame :

\- Papa les Flamel sont arrivés pour le rituel !

\- Bien, merci Percival. Va les rejoindre et dit leur que je fais les derniers préparatifs.

\- Oui papa, dit joyeusement l'enfant qui se dépêche de rejoindre le trio.

\- Ah le jeune Graves, dit Pernelle en souriant. Comment vas-tu mon petit ?

\- Très bien madame Flamel, répond-il en regardant Harry caché derrière la robe de sorcier beige de Nicolas, légèrement intimidé par le nouveau venu.

\- Sors de là mon petit. Il ne va pas te manger, dit la femme sur un ton doux et rassurant.

\- Euh… Je… Pardon… dit le plus jeune du trio à l'intention de l'autre garçon. J'ai plus l'habitude de voir d'autres gens de mon âge…

\- C'est pas grave. T'inquiète pas. Bienvenu en Amérique Harry, déclare doucement le jeune Graves en tendant une main vers son interlocuteur. Ravi de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Percival.

\- Bonjour, dit alors le petit anglais, serrant la main tendue ce qui leur fait ressentir une drôle de décharge magique qui les déboussole un peu avant d'être ramenés à la réalité par les adultes qui les entraînent à la salle où les attendent le père du nouvel arrivant.

Troublé, Harry observe ce dernier. Il a des cheveux de la même couleur que les siens mais pas aussi rebelles et ses yeux sont d'un noir profond avec cependant des reflets bleus. Il le trouve plutôt intéressant, mignon même s'il osait. Il est bientôt tiré de ses pensées par une voix grave :

\- Piles à l'heure mes amis, comme toujours. Alors, vous êtes prêts ?

\- Oui, répondent les 3 Flamel alors que le fils de l'homme s'assoit dans un coin.

Le rituel fut rapide, tellement que Harry ne le senti même pas et il a gardé les yeux fermés tout du long, de peur de voir des choses effrayantes. A la fin de l'événement, il ouvre les paupière et se voit dans un miroir. Il est désormais châtain avec des reflets blonds comme son nouveau père mais une mèche noir reste présente, devant ses yeux devenus bleus vert. Il sourit à son reflet puis une fois les dernier papiers remplis, ils partent dîner tranquillement et Harry demande :

\- On les reverra souvent les Graves ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'aime bien Percival.

\- Tant mieux mon grand. Nous sommes voisins.

\- Trop cool ! s'enthousiasme l'enfant alors qu'ils arrivent à un joli restaurant où Pernelle a réservé une table pour eux trois.

Les deux adultes sourient, ravis de voir tant de joie chez lui et ainsi commence leur vie de famille, dans un restaurant élégant, autour d'un très bon dîner.


End file.
